Egil
Egil is one of the antagonists of Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a Machina who witnessed the destruction of his kind by Zanza and want revenge at all cost even if it means that he loose the trust of the few remaining Machina. He is the leader of the Mechon army and the mastermind behind their invasion of Bionis, he is also the self proclaimed leader of Mechonis. He is Miqol's son and Vanea's brother. Egil is the pilot of Yaldabaoth, a Faced Mechon build to be able to control any Mechon. Story Prior to Xenoblade Chronicles Like every Machina, Egil has a very long lifespan, and he existed before the first battle between Bionis and Mechonis. He was, as with most Machina, a worshiper of Meyneth, the soul of Mechonis. He was also friends with a Giant, Arglas, with whom he often discussed the nature of their universe. He was witness to the possession of Arglas by Zanza and his attack on the Machina. Since then he was enraged with Zanza's action and started to plot his revenge against Bionis, he repaired Mechonis' missing arm and claimed Agniratha as his base of operations and started to build an army of Mechon to kill all life on Bionis, on an attempt to reduce Zanza's regeneration rate. The remaining Machina tried to stop him but failed causing even more death as a result of their failed attempt, the remaining Machina left for the Fallen Arm and only Vanea stayed with him. First Battle of Sword Valley Egil's first attack on Bionis destroyed all the Homs' Colonies except 6 and 9. Eventually, the Homs pushed the Mechon back to Sword Valley, where it was stopped by Dunban and his use of the Monado. Because of this loss, Egil was forced to create the Face Mechons by fusing Homs with Mechon armors. Second Attack on Bionis One year later, Egil launched his second attack on Bionis, he started by sending Xord to Colony 6 and Metal Face to Colony 9. He succeeded in destroying Colony 6 but Shulk and the Monado saved Colony 9. Egil then sent Metal Face and Face Nemesis to kill Arglas' body which was still possessed by Zanza and confined on Prison Island. Valak Mountain At Valak Mountain, Egil meets the party inside Yaldabaoth for the first time. He comes with several Mass-Produced Faces to collect Metal Face and Face Nemesis who flew out of Galahad Fortress without authorization. After collecting them, he flies off to the fortress and the party follows. Galahad Fortress The party meets Egil at the bottom of Galahad Fortress where he reveal to them that he can control any Mechon if they decide to disobey him. Before the fight, he deactivates the Monado using the Apocrypha Generator and explains that the Monado can be disabled if it receives opposing ether waves. After the fight, Meyneth calls on Fiora to give her force to break free of Egil's control, she destroys most of the fortress ang Egil is forced to escape. Fallen Arm After the party members return together, they discover the Machinas and their chief Miqol who reveal that Egil is his son and the existence of Vanea, Egil's sister. Meanwhile, Egil realise that the memories of the Homs who pilot the Faced Mechon are nothing but a weakness and decide to erase the memories of the pilot of the Jade Face, Gadolt. Agniratha Egil waits for the party at the Meyneth Shrine in Agniratha. Vanea tries to reason with him one last time before they arrive, but to no avail. After revealing the reason for his war against the people of Bionis, Egil confronts the party at first without Yaldabaoth deeming them unworthy. Shulk tries to reason with him while the Monado is stuck in Egil's shoulder but Egil brushes Shulk off and summons Yaldabaoth. After Yaldabaoth is fought, he rejects Meyneth as his goddess stating that she sided with his sworn enemy and prepares to destroy the whole city. Gadolt sacrifices himself in order to save the party from being wiped out by Egil. Egil enters the Mechonis Core and use the Ether he stole from Bionis to control Mechonis in a last attempt to destroy Bionis. The Awakening The party infiltrate the Mechonis, destroys the Apocrypha Generator and finally reach the Core where they defeat Egil one last Time. Just as Shulk is going to finish Egil off, Zanza's voice starts encouraging revenge. However, Shulk's recent memories and his own will interfere with his desire for retribution, and he does not kill Egil. Shulk asks for peace between the two worlds and Egil tell him about Arglas' past and how the peace was broken during the first battle between the Titans. However, Shulk is then shot by Dickson and supposedly killed. Death Egil recognizes Dickson as one of Zanza's disciple and tries to attack Zanza, but is easily maimed in the process. After Meyneth's death, Egil bids farewell to Vanea and the party, claiming that he will fight until the end. As they escape from Zanza aboard Junks, Egil uses Mechonis as a shield so they can escape which result in its total destruction and Egil's death. Battle Stats Arts ※1 Egil will activate Leader's Fury when his health is less than 30% of his total HP ※2 The Mechon will be summoned in the following order: *Two level 66 M87/TAPIRs *Two level 64 M36/ROBINs and two level 64 M37/COBRAs, or three level 65 M68/TROUTs *One level 67 M97/EAGLE **Except for the M97/EAGLE, all Mechon are capable of destroying themselves, which will inflict blowdown to the targets. Category:Machina Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Leaders